blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Magna Swing
|workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 3 |anime debut= }} is a member of the Black Bull squad. He is from Rayaka, a village north of Hage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 16 Appearance Magna is a man with a lean build and two different colored hair, a light colored hair at the top, dark-colored hair at the sides. Additionally, he also sports a dark-colored mohawk. One of his facial signatures is a straight line mark surrounded by three pairs of dots on the lefthand side of his forehead. Magna sports a light-colored shirt covered by a dark-colored leather jacket and dark-colored trousers. In addition, his jacket covers half of his torso. He wears a dark-colored fingerless gloves, a pair of sunglasses, a pair of dark-colored boots, a chain hanging from the left side of his waist connected to his trousers and a belt that he uses to support his pouch containing his grimoire. The pouch is dark-colored and has a skull and crossbones symbol at the front. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Magna also wears their signature black squad robe. The robe closely resembles a mantle with a hood and a button to hold it together at the righthand side. Furthermore, the lefthand side displays the squad's insignia. Personality Magna has a typical tough guy attitude in which he would be mean-spirited to anyone, except Yami Sukehiro. However, Magna is able to show respect to anyone that he acknowledges, which can be seen when Asta manages to past his initiation test.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 7-8Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 16-18 Magna also has a short temper, as he would burst out on anything that he finds irritating, such as when Asta asks him about the duty of the Magic Knights, something that he believes to be common knowledge.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 1 He is also very blunt and able to pick a fight with anyone, including his squadmates, if any of them picks on his bad side. An example would be when he starts attacking Rack Boltia because he ate his dessert.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 2-3 Magna has a huge sense of loyalty especially towards his captain.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 4 Furthermore, he also has a protective side when he decides to supervise Asta and Noelle's first mission.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 6 Biography Magna was raised in a village called Rayaka, located near the border of the Clover Kingdom. As time passed, he joined the ranks of the Black Bull squad, which surprised his fellow villagers.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, page 8 During his tenure in the squad, he developed a huge sense of loyalty to the captain of the said squad. A day before Asta arrives, Magna and Yami lost a bet against the chief of Sosshi and they promise the chief that they would fulfil one of his requests.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 5 Sometime later, he picks a fight against Rack Boltia after he ate his dessert. However, Yami stops the fight and introduces the new member, Asta, after which Magna starts to intimidate the new member by saying that Asta must passed his test before he is willing to acknowledge him. His test only consists of Asta's evading or blocking his attack. To his surprise, Asta instead deflects his spell, which he manages to narrowly avoid by neutralizing with another spell of similar magnitude. Seeing his junior's feat, Magna acknowledges Asta's skill and shows no disrespect after hearing that he does not possess any magical power while handing the squad robe to him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 2-18 Subsequently, Magna then takes Asta on a tour of the headquarters, during which they happen to meet with Noelle Silva. Magna gets involved in the confrontation between the two new members when Noelle accidentally shot him with her magic. Magna decides to let it go, even though he did not get his apology from her, and takes Asta to his own quarter.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 1-6 Later that night, Magna is in the vicinity when Noelle loses control of her magical power. He later gives a word of encouragement to her after Asta saved her life.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 12-19 Later on, Magna bursts out in anger towards Asta during mealtime, when Asta asked about the duty of a Magic Knight, after which Magna and the other members answer him. Not long after, Magna reveals to both Asta and Noelle that their first mission will be hunting a boar in Sosshi as a request from the village's chief. Magna decides to come along as their supervisor, but because of Asta and Noelle's disability to ride a broom and Finral's inability to teleport to unknown places, Magna decides to use his broom, the Crazy Cyclone. After they arrive, an exhausted Magna finds that the village is covered in mist, so he asks Asta to cut it since it is made of magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 4-11 A moment later, they find that the villagers are about to be executed. Magna quickly activates his magic and saves them but discovers that the man who requested the mission has died. Consequently, he confronts the group of mages in the vicinity, but the leader of the group launches his second attack. Depleted of magical power, Magna is unable to retaliate until Asta steps in to stop the attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 12-18 During the fight, Magna protects the villagers while Asta is at the frontline.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 11-13 After Noelle casts her protection spell and sees Asta's tenacity, Magna remembers the moments he was accepted to the Black Bull in which rejuvenates his conviction. He subsequently steps out of Noelle's spell and asks Asta to redo the moves that they did during the Asta's initiation ceremony. Their strategy works and Asta quickly steps in to deliver the final attack on Heath while Noelle manages to protect Magna from some stray fireballs that failed to hit their opponents.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 5-17 As soon as Asta defeats the leader, Heath, Magna quickly casts a restraining spell on their opponents. Unfortunately, one of the mages manages to escape by using a water magic spell.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, pages 1-3 Nevertheless, Magna is determined to bring Heath and his remaining subordinates to the headquarters for questioning. However, Magna fails to fulfill his aim as Heath uses a magic tool inside him to commit suicide along with his subordinates.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, pages 10-12 Magna, Asta and Noelle return to the headquarters and give their reports to Yami after completing their mission. Having received his salary, Magna later goes to the casino corner at the black market in Kikka.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, page 9 At the end of the day, Magna loses almost all of his possessions, yet he is still adamant to win.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, page 19 When Yami informs the present members about the emergence of a dungeon near the border of the Kingdom, Magna is having a desert while sitting on top of Asta whom is performing some push-ups. He quickly gets enraged when Asta, once again, displays his ignorance before partially explaining the significance of a dungeon to him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 4-6 Once Asta, Noelle and Rack have left for the mission to conquer the dungeon, Yami informs Magna that the Golden Dawn squad is also dispatching their members in which slightly surprises him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 17 Battle Prowess Magics *'Fire Magic': An elemental magic that allows Magna to manipulate fire. Through his grimoire, Magna primarily uses this magic as an attack in the form of projectiles with which he could throw fireballs onto his opponents.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 10 Magna Exploding Fireball.png|link=Exploding Fireball|Exploding Fireball Magna Exploding Buckshot.png|link=Exploding Buckshot|Exploding Buckshot Magna Prison Kill Buckshot.png|link=Prison Kill Buckshot|Prison Kill Buckshot *'Restraining Magic': A magic that Magna uses with his fire magic. Using this magic, Magna can create a flame-based rope to restrain his opponentsBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 9, page 2 Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation.png|link=Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation|Flame Rope Solid Binding Formation Abilities *'Enhanced Reflexes': Magna has been shown to possess above average reflexes. This feat can be seen when he quickly takes actions once he sees that the villagers of Sosshi are about to be executed.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 13-14 *'Enhanced Durability': Magna possesses an above average durability, which can be seen when he is still able to use his magics multiple times, despite being exhausted after travelling while carrying both Asta and Noelle.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 8-9Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 11-12 Equipments *'Grimoire': Magna wields a grimoire that he used with his fire magic. The grimoire has a black dust-jacket and a skull ornament at the center of its front cover and solid line borders with a fire insignia at each of the corners of the covers.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 9 *'Crazy Cyclone': Magna possesses a broom with a bull's skull as its front set and a spine and ribs as its frame.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 7 Magna Grimoire.png|Magna's grimoire Magna Crazy Cyclone.png|link=Crazy Cyclone|Magna's Crazy Cyclone Fights *Asta, Magna Swing and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Events *Black Bull Initiation Ceremony Trivia *Magna's favorite things are spicy things and tough men.Black Clover Manga: Volume 1, Character Profile References Navigation